Failed Genie
by lifeluver
Summary: Three wishes that Brooke Davis made that never came true.


1

When Brooke was eight she wished more than anything to go to Disneyland. She found information packets and brochures and saved up her allowance for months before approaching her parents about it. She presented her case and gave them the information and explained that she could in fact, with the $45 she had accumulated, probably pay for quite a large portion herself, and it would be no hassle.

Her mother looked up from her nails just long enough to take the packet from her daughter and nod dismissively, and her father had no reaction at all. The next day Brooke found all her carefully researched information in the trash can and ran up to her room and cried.

Soon afterwards her mother informed her that she was leaving for a trip to Madrid with her father.

The next year Peyton's family invited her to go to Disneyland with them for a week during spring break. Brooke's parents agreed and she went on a road trip with them and laughed as Peyton's father told bad jokes and her mother tried to encourage them to sing road songs.

As they were leaving Peyton's mom asked her daughter if it was exactly as she had imagined it. Peyton said yes. She then asked Brooke if it was a dream come true. It occurred to her then that Peyton had told her mother how much she had wanted to come and felt rather embarrassed. But Mrs. Sawyer was watching her so she responded yes, it was, and thank you for taking me.

(It wasn't, because all she had really wanted was for her family to look like the one on the brochure).

2.

When she was thirteen Brooke wished to be beautiful. It was the summer before high school and Brooke was extremely nervous about starting a new school. She worried no one would like her and she would be as unpopular as that loser girl Haley was in middle school.

She responded to this fear as any daughter of Mrs. Davis would, and wished to be the most beautiful girl in the school. Perhaps she had seen Snow White too many times.

So school started and boys turned to look at her when she walked down the hallway and whistled at her during gym. She gave them a dimpled smile and kept going cheerfully.

Two months into high school a junior came up to her in the hall and told her she was by far the hottest cheerleader on the squad. Nathan came up and told Peyton that she looked beautiful today.

She supposes this would make her the evil queen in Snow White so she glares and stalks away. Peyton doesn't notice.

That night she went home and almost immediately started getting ready for the party. She spent extra time on her make up and clothes and made sure she looked absolutely perfect.

She arrives at the party in time to see Peyton snuggled up with Nathan and grabbed a shot glass.

A few more shots later and she notices a guy staring at her. She smiles and walks over to him.

Five minutes later his hands are up her shirt and he's whispering in her ear that she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She smiles and thinks she's done it. She's finally become perfect enough to be the fairest of them all. Take that Peyton.

(Except it didn't really work, because all she wanted was to make friends and judging by the look the boy's girlfriend is giving her she hasn't made any new ones).

3.

Brooke has had a long day and all she wishes for is a nice, no strings attached one night stand. She and Peyton have been looking forward to this party all week and she won't let anything get in the way of a perfect time.

The college boys are bigger and have less acne than the high school ones, but, as she spends more time with them she realizes they are just as immature. She supposes it doesn't really matter, that she doesn't plan on doing much talking anyway, but still.

After yet another failed prospect, far too grabby, she decides to go find Peyton. The night turned out to be a bust, and now all she wants is to go home. But she can't find Peyton anywhere, and she's starting to get worried, and she thinks maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come to a college party.

The door finally gets opened and she finds her drugged best friend moments away from getting raped by a horny college boy, and she decides right then that high school boys might have more acne, but they are a lot better behaved.

Peyton looks terrible, and she is getting really scared, and all she wants is to go home, but a part of her knows now that her large empty home will just make her lonely, and why won't Peyton wake up? She picks up her phone and calls the one person she thinks would actually come.

Lucas arrives in just twenty minutes and helps her take care of Peyton. Together they get her home, and into bed and then it's just them. She feels awkward, and all of a sudden its like she's never talked to a boy before, and she keeps sticking her foot in her mouth, but he smiles at her and she smiles back.

She wished for a one night stand. No strings attached; plain and simple sex. This certainly wasn't it, wasn't what she wished for.

(She thinks this might just be better).

A/N- I was going to make this longer, but I felt like ending on a happy note. For once. Hope you enjoyed, this was my tribute to the new season, not that it has anything to do with it.

Leave a review if you so desire! I love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
